


Forever here

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ghost Rowena, Inspired by The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Samwena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Rowena is stuck on Earth and needs to find why.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Forever here

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching that beautiful and hesrtbreaking movie "Lovely bones" and then this baby was born. Enjoy the samwena vibes.

_You go round and round and round_

_But there's nothing for you here_

_What goes up must come down_

_We create our atmosphere_

_We are forever here_

**Forever here-Raphael Lake**

Rowena watched from the stairs of the bunker Sam on the couch with Amelia Richardson, with a smile of acceptance. It had been three months since her own death but for some reason she hadn't gone to the empty and felt like something was holding her back there. And for sometime she had been wandering near the spot where the rift had been closed without knowing what was holding her back.

She then had thought of seeking the Winchester brothers because they always knew how to help and it'd been in that moment when Sam's image came to her mind that Rowena's heart had started beating fast while being invaded by the memories of them together, of how he'd stared at her in a mix of sadness and fondness while she smiled at him to give him strength, as much as she hadn't wanted to be separated from him and in how many things had been left unsaid between then when the bladder then hit her body by the hunter's hands.

For a long time Rowena used to say that she'd never love again because love made people weak and that she'd never be again but during the time she'd started to spend with the hunter had shown her that to love someone, it was needed a lot of courage and with time, she'd fallen for Sam but never told him that.

And now she'd finally reached the bunker but didn't have the energy needed to protect her image while she watched the two upside-down. As much as she wanted to be with Sam, she was happy to see he'd recovered from the trauma and happy with Amelia, but she knew she needed to find a way to talk to him and tell him how much she loved him or she'd be stuck forever there.

Sam smiled while he caressed Amelia's face gently, his other hand turning the pages from the book on his lap. Amelia had been a woman he'd loved in the past and meeting her again after the last months he'd been miserable had brought him back to life, although their relationship now was of close friends, a part of him would always be thinking about Rowena Macleod because he'd never forget her. Thinking in what he should have done and said in that crypt. Have given her the love the world hadn't given her, but that he felt for her.

And for a moment while he thought about Rowena and in how much he missed her smile, her teasing but manly her presence, his eyes became lost with a sad smile on his face.

"What happened Sam?" The woman asked, frowning in worry and she touched his shoulder but he just shook his head slightly, admitting:

"I was thinking about Rowena."

"Oh..." Amelia didn't know what to say to comfort him. He hadn't talked much about the redhead witch but she could feel how important she'd been and that they'd never had a ending for their story.

She then caressed his shoulder and looked up, searching for words to comfort him when then her lips parted in surprise, frowning while she stared at the silhouette of the woman in a pink dress with long orange hair.

The two stared at each other for a moment and it was as if some kind of connection had happened and the brunette shook her head as if agreeing and the ghost of the woman then opened a small smile and started to float, descending toward her direction and entering her body.

Amelia's body fell backward on the couch and Sam, surprised with the jolt, seeing the woman's eyes wide he bent over her worried, touching her face:

"Amelia? Are you okay?"

"Hello, giant..." Amelia's voice said softly while Sam's heart skipped a beat, before starting to beat fast and his lips trembled for a moment as he whispered, touched:

"Rowena?" And the woman under him nodded as she stared at him with her heart beating fast and eyes filled with tears and she opened a beautiful smile, whispering with her voice strong, full of love:

"Kiss me, Samuel..."

Sam didn't know how and in that moment it didn't matter as he opened a smile, his eyes full of tears too and he stared at the woman who now had taken Rowena's image, with the orange hair gathered over the couch just like her dress, still with the red stain and her green eyes were shinning with happy tears while she closed then and smirked.

Rowena felt Sam's warm breath against her face, making her blush slightly, both feeling their hearts beating faster and Sam then propped a hand on the couch beside her head as he bent down caressing her face with his other hand, his tumble touching her lower lip with such gentleness that the redhead felt like she was melting and then Sam closed the distance between them, touching his lips to hers.

An electric discharge ran through their bodies when they kissed and Rowena hugged him with force, bringing Sam's body closer to hers as their lips pressed together in the most important kiss of their lives and which should have happened in that crypt and their lips started to become hunger as Rowena parted hers for Sam's tongue in a kiss that was leaving her breathless.

When Sam broke the kiss to catch his breath, he smiled with his heart beating fast as he watched her chest raising and falling quickly, smiling too and Sam slipped his hand to her hair, caressing her behind the ear and murmured in surprise;

"Hello..."

"Hello to you too..." She said, amused as she recovered from the kiss and he told her with sincerity:

"You're beautiful Rowena, I wish I had told you that many times until I got tired." And seeing her smiling in surprise, he kept caressing her and admitted with a beautiful smile, his voice hoarse and full of love: "And told you that I fell in love with you and that I wanted to give you the love the world hadn't shown you."

Rowena's lips parted in a touched smile, frowning and she caressed the back of his neck, playing with his hair whispering:

"And you made me very happy with these words, you know giant?" She kissed his lips, feeling she was running out of time so then she admitted with her voice stronger: "And now I can feel this love. And I can tell you that loving you didn't make me weak, but stronger. I love you, I love you giant."

And then Rowena started to feel she was being pulled back from Amelia's body and she smiled, she was happy and Sam realizing it too hugged her tight against his strong body, feeling her smaller one molding to his, her delicate hands grabbing at his flannel shirt.

And then Sam realized now he was holding Amelia and slowly they two broke the hug staring at each other and the woman, even being shocked smiled slightly as she sat on the couch opening her arms to Sam and he smiled, hugging her back while both reflected on what had happened. Sam knew the supernatural was part of his life and that one day seeing Rowena again wouldn't be impossible so he would wait for that.


End file.
